New Knight: Adom, the Shinobi of Sun
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: When Naruto's no longer needed he runs away from his new found torment. Before he could be captured by it, he gets teleported to a new place entirely. He finds he has no Chakra, no power, only his skills and hands to keep him alive. What will he do when a God offers him power again? Why, do what he was felt was his true purpose in life of course! M for Violence. NaruX?
1. Naruto's Death, and New Life

Welcome one, and welcome all, to the last story I will ever post and continue until I have completed one or more of my OTHER posted stories.

This idea has similarities to another story I did, which was also a story based on another author's story altogether... The stories in question? This story has similarities to my story, KitsuneX, which is based off of, but not a total copy of, RedX Rising by 26 lord pein.

This story is a Naruto and MARVEL Comics crossover, and I hope will be as original as possible, however I will be following Marvel MAINSTREAM universe. (Any and all other material I know of from the Marvel Multiverse I feel fits into the story, I will add in as extra scenes, omakes, or potential plot fillers) As an added note, this story ALREADY HAS A PAIRING! And it will be revealed and put up in time. So any and all suggestions for Naruto's love interest are as of right now, rejected. Sorry to all my readers.

Final note, this story's plot and Marvel time-line insertion (Naruto put in the Marvel universe) was in collaboration with two of my friends. Vendetta419 and Rivals Are Allies. Also, huge thanks to the one who offered to Beta for me, Arch-Daishou

Now, without dragging on any further about what this story is about, I will allow you all to see for yourself. So, onto the story!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Naruto was running for days now. He was having the hardest time as he found himself at the hands of fate. A week ago, he had run away from Konoha, in hopes of finding his true purpose in life. He thought he knew what his purpose was, but after a year of solitude, of people rejecting him, pushing him aside, and tearing his history to shreds as if it never mattered, he finally decided to leave it all behind, and make a new fate for himself.

Naruto's whole life was holding the Kyuubi at bay from destroying Konoha, since he was born pretty much. Being the Son of the Fourth Hokage, the greatest Ninja in the history of the five nations, and his mother being part of the most distinct almost wiped out clan who had the greatest bloodline of all time, longevity, an Uzumaki, he was destined for greater things from the second he was conceived.

And his greatness was achieved, in time, and his accomplishments were so many and so massive a scale of change to the world, no one should have ever forgotten who he was, or what he did. They shouldn't have... However, they did. All his work in the past, wiped clean by the people he himself saved.

From the second he was born, the Kyuubi was his prisoner, not destroying anything at all. When he grew up, he saved Konoha from the one tailed demon and his host Gaara, and helped save Konoha from the Sand and Sound invasion. Throughout the entirety that was his life, he had accomplished so much in so little time, because those pieces of history, adding on the help he gave making a trade route with Wave Country, only took a single year since he became a ninja. Minus the Kyuubi being in him, that record of history started the day he was born, and hasn't stopped even now.

Years later, he saved the Sand Village's Kage, he saved Konoha from the Akatsuki, all their lives, he saved the world from total disaster by winning the last great Shinobi war by killing Madara and that imposter. And after saving the world, two times in fact, even after Orochimaru came back in their sign of weakness, they all...forgot.

They treated him like dirt, refusing to let him have any good meals, any good furniture anymore, hell they even forbade him from ever leaving the village ever again, and all the cold shoulder treatment by everyone, including some of his old friends again, such as Sakura, Ino, Kiba sometimes, hell even Neji again. He had it.

Naruto just took everything, all his belongings, all his inheritance he was given, and snuck out of the village. At first, it seemed that they hadn't even noticed he was gone... however, that was not the case. They were FURIOUS! And were now chasing him through several landscapes.

He even fought a fair amount of Shinobi, from all nations, wanting him either dead or captured. Right now, he was running past the border of The Fire Country at the Valley of the end. Thankfully, he wasn't being chased after hurting the troops miles and miles behind through several arched paths, and sending dozens of clones in several directions. He sat on the bridge between the two Statues, the one that was built for safer travel through the border here.

Naruto sat down, huffing. After three hour of rest, drinking the last of his good water and eating the rest of his rations, he seen he was surrounded, above the waterfall behind him and on either side of the borderline river. He stood.

They were Konoha, only here to capture. "Let me pass. Or I will have to hurt you all to run again." He didn't bother wasting his strength. He knew he was caught. Fighting them now would only result in delaying capture, and speeding up his demise if he wasn't caught. Thankfully his Blank ANBU mask and red fox tailed cloak covered any sign of his weakness.

The Konoha ninja didn't move. Just waited on him. They wanted to save their own strength for any retaliation he might have in mind. He was about to just jump down to the river below and run it out, when suddenly the statues glowed gold and the bridge under him glowed as well. He was confused, thinking they had trapped him, only to see they got away in shock and terror thinking HE was behind this.

Naruto just stood there, knowing it was either this, or capture. And he would rather take a surprise than be captured here. In a split second, a blink of time, the Light shone brightly then disappeared. The Konoha Ninja all looked... and seen Naruto was no longer on the bridge. They scattered to search, but it was futile as Naruto was no longer in the Elemental Nations. He was now in a world completely different, a rift of time and space slinging him to his new home, his new destiny, his new life. His new Purpose...

Naruto soon found an end to the white light world around him as the world was being recreated around him, or so he thought. He soon found himself in a desert, in the middle of the noon day sun above him, and the light finally vanished. He dropped to the ground and landed on his feet easily.

Naruto looked around him, checking his entire surroundings, and found he was between two Statues, almost as big as the ones in the Valley of the End, and with two separate people, but not the first Hokage, nor the infamous Madara, but two bird-headed men, the material they were made of was black however, not stone.

One was a Hawk-headed man with a staff, wearing a huge head-dress shaped like the moon and some sort of skirt or robe, the other, whilst similarly dress, was a Falcon headed man with a sun head-dress, but around the sun was a snake.

He was confused. Honestly, the layout of the Desert was far from what he knew as familiar, and the fact he trekked through several hundred miles of desert in the Land of the Wind, he would know if he was in Suna, and Kumo had no sandy deserts, rocky ones instead however.

Next was the fact the statues were very strange. Whilst they were made to hold some sort of meaning, they were not part of any mythology he knew, not even of any legends or historical values. At least not in HIS world, as he would soon discover.

He inspected the black statues and hummed. "Oxidized gold? This only happens after thousands of years... I don't think I have been taken to another part of the Elemental Nations, otherwise someone would have found them already... Not to mention if they would have been, why don't I know them? This is weird."

He seen a structure behind him, like a pyramid of some sort but mostly buried. He sighed. "Right, ruins. Respect the past and all that. Alright, I better see if any civilization is nearby." He jumped up, but fell on his face a few feet away and he groaned.

Naruto picked himself up and shook his head, wondering what the hell was going on. He got on his feet and jumped again, but straight up as a test, and seen he only lifted a few feet off the ground. "How can I not be... waiting?" He didn't feel Chakra surging through his legs.

He put his hands together and tried to focus, but found he could not create, use, or extract any chakra. He was powerless. Naruto felt heavier since he got here, but thought it was due to the drain on him, now he knew it was the weights he had on.

Naruto decided it would be less strenuous on him, especially in this desert, to conserve energy, and NOT weight train. He slid his cloak off and his mask, but most of all he tore the weights on his arms and legs right of and let them sink in the sand. He took his mask and looked at it. After a minute or two he threw it into the sand and ran on foot up the sand hills.

Without the weights, he found he was still pretty fast, but with no chakra it was slower than he was used to. He made it over the dune and looked around in every direction. Nothing but sand. No water, no cactus, not even an animal. He didn't even see snakes slithering in the distance yet.

Without any warning, or any particular and possible direction to take based on tactics or knowledge, he blindly ran through the desert. His luck was usually good enough to help him when he needed it most, so he hoped he would find at least one person living in this desert.

Naruto trudged the desert's hills, the highs and lows, the treads and tracks of every grain straight forward. Truthfully, he knew he would be going in a circle if he kept going, but that was one thing he planned ahead for, during his desert survival training in Suna. He knew which way to go to stay completely on track in one direction, by placing two rocks and walking the opposite way the curve was going.

Three days and three nights passed by, not a single bite to eat, not a single drop of water, he had to resort to drinking a few drops of his sweat to keep from dehydrating, but finally he found something. It was almost noon, and he was running on fumes as it was, but he seen a group of people, with dog-like head-dresses.

Naruto started to wonder if they were some sort of organization, or secret group like ANBU. He was about to go see about them when he saw a few more going to the base of operations, dragging prison cells and what looked like ordinary people or civilian types. Some were beaten pretty badly, others dirty like they were dug up from the garbage somewhere. He knew this; the civilian types were not hostile elements.

Question was, were those he figured as an organization Hostile? That plagued him for a moment, but as they all went inside the pyramid base the doors closed behind them, and the outside was free of any living entity. Except him now.

Naruto went to the pyramid, and seen it was a little small. If it was anything, it had to be an above ground entrance to an underground base, and from the looks of it, the front door wasn't going to be the way in if he wanted to be sneaky.

Usually he didn't mind going full blast, but he didn't even realize what he was up against, so he decided to go with his ninja training. Naruto went around the thing a few times but didn't find a single entrance other than the front door, at first, but after seeing another crate of people entering, he seen, from around the corner, that they pressed symbols on the walls to open and close the door.

He waited for them to go in before he went to the front door and felt for a button. Once he found it, he pressed it in and the door opened for him, and gladly there were no guards. He walked slowly into the base and seen an elevator shaft ahead, the elevator already gone down.

Naruto jumped down the shaft, catching onto the cable and slowly sliding to the bottom. Gladly, there were no guards near the elevator as well, but deeper inside, it was apparent that the reason for this was not very good.

Inside a huge room was a symmetrical room with many statues engravings and apparently all the guards or group were there. Some standing, but others on their knees and bowing and chanting up a storm. What it looked like to him, was a Cult, or religion.

What worried him was, why was a religion bringing in people, or if it was a cult, what for exactly. He decided to look around a bit and snuck through the halls. As he did he found two guards that were doing their job, guarding the prison cell. Naruto decided it was going to have to be the knockout tactic, seeing as he had no Henged.

He took a smoke bomb and he threw it to the guards in front of the cell, however... apparently seals no longer worked either, so the bomb didn't go off. Naruto slapped his forehead as he didn't realize the fact Seals USED Chakra. The guards picked it up, and he decided to use his usual tactic... fists.

He ran up with all his speed he could muster and rammed a fist in each of their guts before flipping back and slamming a kick to each of their heads, knocking them back and passed out silently, but quickly. He groaned, huffing a bit. Truthfully he was feeling quite drained from that.

Naruto went to the cell and seen everyone was ok for now. They came up to him begging to be saved. "Shhhh, quiet down... who knows when the next shift comes in. What is this place, who is these guys, and what are you doing here?"

One of the middle aged men came up. "This is an underground chamber, said to be the one used by the chaos bringers of the old Egyptian cults around six thousand years back, it's a Ritual Chamber. The cult who brought us here are descendants of those long past, known as the Cult of the Jackal. Listen, they are going to kill us all in a massive slaughter, to somehow bring about the destruction of the world in their image. Please, free us... If you free us, you will be rewarded handsomely, even be named a hero."

Naruto didn't find the hero part very tempting, considering past trials of being one, but the reward, and the moral obligation inside his heart to help those in need, he decided best to do the right thing, and in his heart, he knew the right thing was to save these people.

Naruto looked around a bit and unlocked the cage. "Listen carefully... is silent, be swift. When we get out of this chamber, you run home. If they catch us, it's all over." The captives nodded in agreement and whispered thanks as they filed out. Naruto lead them silently in the shadows to the Elevator.

Gladly, it was still there. Naruto got everyone on it and grabbed the crank, taking them all up the shaft silently at first, before going with speed. When they finally reached the top Naruto seen the door was still open, and had everyone run out.

He seen everyone get out safely and sighed in joy. He had helped others in need, he felt good about himself. He heard the elevator go down behind him and looked horrified. The people he saved just trying to get away with the wounded.

He thought quick and pressed the symbol again and the door closed behind him. "No time to dick around... EVERYONE GO!" He ran up a few steps. "The Cult realizes you are gone, they are coming to give chase. Give the wounded piggy a back, whoever isn't carrying a wounded helps push them along to gain speed! Get going, fast!" He helped a few along. He hoped that he bought them enough time...

After a few feet he felt his legs grow super heavy, his breathing ragged. He stopped a moment to catch his breath, breathing through his nose slowly and softly to keep moisture in his mouth without turning his nose into an inferno. A simple trick to keep his windpipe hydrated he learned.

He watched the escapees going along and looked up. It was nearly noon. He looked behind him and seen figured in the distance. "Crap... I suppose I can buy them extra time..." He told them to go along without him for that reason, and turned to the figures, standing up.

Seven of the Cult surrounded him and a man with extra jewelry and a Naginata style weapon in his eyes came up and pointed it at him as the others pointed their swords ready to strike. The leader, obviously, spoke to him in a foreign language. He didn't understand them at all. He wondered why he couldn't understand these guys, when the others spoke to him in a language he understood.

The guy spoke several other languages before finally speaking the right one. "Japanese, then... Correct?"

Naruto looked confused at that but nodded. The man hummed. "You steal our property, and expect us to not kill you ourselves? Who are you, pig?"

Naruto frowned at that. He just stayed silent. The man gripped his spear tighter. "I asked you who you were."

Naruto scoffed. "And I heard you the first time. I'm not deaf, nor am I stupid. You'll want to kill me regardless."

The man growled. "Watch your tongue, swine! Now, tell us where our captives are, and I will try to stomach the thought of sparing your life."

Naruto shrugged at that, keeping all talk and energy to a minimum till he had to make a move. Why waste any energy he would need to fight and survive on talking to these guys. The man snarled and put the spear to his throat. "If you think being a hero is going to save you, you got another thing coming! Tell us the direction of our captives!"

Naruto stayed silent and still. The man wouldn't strike until he felt Naruto was for sure never going to speak of it. The man pressed a bit more, making a small puncture in the neck without hitting anything vital. "Fine... Even if you did tell us I doubt you would tell us the truth. Hmmm... I believe they were heading the same direction we were, considering you are here."

Naruto decided to speak up. "Yeah, they were. But you are too late to get to them." Reverse psychology. This guy figured Naruto wouldn't tell the truth about the people he saved, making everything he said, the opposite they would do.

The guy chuckled. "Nice try. We are faster than you think, and if they are just as 'heroic' as you, they will be slow carrying all those wounded. We'll go west, then. Goodbye... SWINE!" The leader thrust forward, but Naruto had leaned back and let the spear fly over him and he flipped up, kicking it out of his hands and in the air.

Naruto dodged the sword strike from behind and grabbed the guys arm, slamming an elbow into his face and blocking the strike from the side as he kicked the guy from the right, and he spun to gain momentum before kicking another guy in the head and knocking the helmet off, but sadly, that is where his mistake was... he figured that the spear from the leaders hands was the only weapon the leader had, and so, he made the most fatal of errors...

The leader pulled out a Kris knife and stabbed deep into Naruto's heart, twisting the knife in more before ripping it out and letting Naruto fall to the sand. The leader grabbed his spear and ordered his men to give chase. Naruto seen they were heading the wrong way, so his death was not in vain.

Naruto blinked as his body grew lifeless. "_Was this my purpose? To die, in a desert, saving people? There's no guarantee they will even survive the desert, I wasn't going to if I had continued on any further. Was this all for nothing? Just a stall to death? I run from my home, almost die several times, and I get teleported here of all places and killed off by evil._"

He closed his eyes, his world going dark. "_I suppose my purpose was fulfilled... Save the five nations, save those people, and die... Wish I could say goodbye to the one person who always cared... Hinata..._"

And as the sun was at the epitome of its arch in the sky, the clock for the very place he was at striking noon, his heart stopped beating... And time stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes and seen white. Everything around him was bright and colorless. He found himself floating in a void. No sooner did he find himself like this when he felt himself touch down on something solid, of which he didn't know as the floor was as white as the sky. He stood straight, feeling himself orientate, although he didn't understand how in this confusing environment.

He took a step forward and seen the place his foot touched shine like the sun under him and stopped. As he wondered what was going on, a figure came from above him and landed feet first in front of him. The figure was the real life incarnation of the falcon headed man with the sun head dress statue.

Naruto figured any animal sundresses meant cult so he got into a defensive stance. The man in front put a hand up first before putting it down. Naruto looked confused, and even more so as the man started to speak and an echo of several languages sounded around him until there was only one voice, one language, and his own. "I am not here to harm you, Naruto. Merely, to help you. The Cult of the Jackal follows a very old Cult, indeed, but one, with a modern enemy to all creation. This enemy has been delayed, thanks to you. They will have to wait several more years before trying again. For that, you have my eternal gratitude."

Naruto was slightly confused, however he did stand relaxed. "Thanks, I suppose... Who are you? Why are you not one of them, you have the-" "-head dress?"

Naruto blinked but the man chuckled lightly. "Believe me, the Head dress does not make me part of them. It is an accustomed fashion of the old world, and one of tradition. I do not suppose you would understand without a key fact. You are not in your world anymore. You are no longer in the Five Elemental Nations. You are on an entirely different earth, Earth-616, to be precise. There are a multitude of Earths, millions of them, billions even. Why, the mere amount cannot be calculated to just a single number. Do you understand?"

Naruto was even more confused by this. "Multiple worlds? Not in my own anymore? What I this, what are you even talking about."

The man hummed before tapping his staff on the ground. Suddenly the world around them turned blue and multiple spheres were shown to Naruto. The man spoke again. "These, are earths. Each one, different, each one, unique. This? Is your own."

The man pulled one earth and spun it to Naruto. Naruto held it and looked around it and seen the familiar shape of the Elemental Nations. "This... is where I live."

The man nodded. "Yes it is... but that no longer is the case. You have been transferred, through space and time, dimensions and eons of the fabric of reality, to come to THIS earth." The man gave another earth to Naruto, and Naruto seen a vast difference between them.

Naruto looked to the man. "So, I traveled... time?"

The man sighed and took the earths away and tapped his staff again. "No. You traveled Earths. Each earth goes by the same time, and each earth is made when vast amounts of choices are taken in different specifications. Let's say everyone knew how to be a ninja, like you, they would make your earth, whilst those who haven't decided to be ninja, would create a potential world of their own. Same time-line, same everything in the past, but different landscapes, difference in character, and more than a fair amount of different people, to be honest. Different Gods, different demons, and different futures entirely, some set in stone, some that are too unpredictable to even guarantee a single person's action, no matter how small, even a theft of a grapefruit by a child."

Naruto was slightly confused by all that, however he was smart enough to get the gist of it... he was in a dimension all its own, separate from his own in so many ways now. Then he understood something. "This world doesn't have Chakra, does it? Mine does, but this one does not... That's why I cannot use my Jutsu."

The man nodded. "See? Those people who used to believe in you thought you were idiotic, when in fact you are quite the swift learner. Indeed. All your old powers, Jutsu and Chakra, are gone. No way to obtain them ever again. However, this is no weakness. You retain all your natural powers, such as strength of muscle, heart, and mind, your speed with striking hands, kicking feet, and running legs, your agile body and its lean and stretching muscles providing a wide amount of movement."

Naruto nodded at that. "But... None of that makes a difference. I'm dead now. Days and nights, no food nor water in the desert, and being stabbed in the back. There's no life for me in this new world."

The man chuckled heartily. "My boy, do you think you can jump the parallel earths by yourself? I had used my godly powers to pass you through. Do you believe I would bring you here, just to die? You're true purpose has yet to be fulfilled... You must know this, deep down. A disappointment maybe?"

The man stepped up a step. "A hole inside you that feels empty, devoid of satisfaction? As if... What you did, was not good enough?"

Naruto was nervous as the man came in front of him, and was intimidated by the man's tall figure, standing at around ten feet tall. "I... Suppose you could say that..."

The man smiled. "See, Naruto, you know you were not meant to die there... However, you as your old self were. You know the old saying... One life ends..."

Naruto looked up I realization. "Another begins... But what does this have to do with me?"

The man put a hand on Naruto. "Because, I will restore to you, your life. On a few conditions, however, as it always is with gods and mortals."

Naruto looked to the man more. "So you are a God? God of what?"

The man smiled. "Ah, that part I was particularly interested in starting with, but I suppose understanding needed to be gained first. I am Ra, The Egyptian God of the Sun, and creation! The one who rises in the sky to give light and warmth to the world, and journeys the underworld to rest from my time in the sky day in and day out. And I am here to grant you the power to become whom you truly were supposed to me. A Hero!"

Naruto blinked a bit then frowned. "Ra, sir, I am honor and all... But I was a hero back in my own world, and look what happened to me."

Ra smiled and knelt in front of Naruto to be face to face. "Naruto, you were a martyr for them. They truly did not understand anything about heroes, and they would have made your father into a Martyr as well if he had not died saving them. Your Father understood this fact, and you will as well. Being a Hero is not one who lives to help others for the sake of being one, but for those who sacrifice themselves for others no matter what anyone else thinks. A Hero risks body and limb, sacrificing their personal lives for those around them. A Hero, in heart, is one who will tear asunder the fabric of evil people creating by being selfish murdering men and women, for their own pleasure, business, and gain. A Hero fights to protect life, protect their own sense of justice and those around them, and protects their greatest treasure. Their heart. Your father was a Hero. Your mother was a Hero... And so will you become a Hero. Just because those from your world do not see you as such, does not mean your true purpose was never meant to be a hero."

Naruto was digesting everything Ra was saying, and felt compelled to listen. Ra's words to him were making sense somehow, but something bothered him badly about this. "How do you even know what my parents felt?"

Ra chuckled as he stood again. "That is simple. As a DYING god, I have lots of time to watch others. I watched, day in, day out, every single world I could. And I saw yours. I saw your father fight in the war he was a part of, I saw him fight to save the village from the Kyuubi, and you that very night, and he did so with only others in mind. How do I know? He wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Naruto looked shocked and Ra walked backwards. "I do not have much time in this world, Naruto, so I will be brief. I can give you power, the ability to become a hero that your father would be proud to have as a son. However, there are conditions to my godly powers being transferred to give you yourself heroic power."

Naruto frowned at that. "What are the conditions? Anything bad?"

Ra chuckled heartily. "None at my entire boy. See, all I ask are you allowing me to survive. The Kyuubi is in a state of petrification inside you, due to the travel to this world. I can put him back to full power and let loose to run rampant in your world. However, doing that, and giving you heroic powers will drain me nearly completely. I will then use the last of my powers to proceed with completing my condition... If I can live, and be one with you."

Naruto blinked in confusion at that. "Wait, live and be one with me? You mean take me over?"

Ra shook his head. "No, as in I will be in the same position Kyuubi is in. I will become your tenant. And in exchange you will be granted relief of Kyuubi's torture and all my knowledge."

Naruto looked shocked. All he had to do was let Ra live inside his mind as an entity like Kyuubi has all his life. No more tortuous thoughts, no more demonic hatred, just peace of mind, and help from the gods. Naruto smiled at that. "Gladly. I accept that."

Ra nodded and raised his staff, pointing it to Naruto. "This may sting a bit..." Ra spoke an enchantment and soon enough the red power of Kyuubi was drawn out of Naruto till a stone statue of the Kyuubi was fully sized outside of him. Ra opened a portal and sent it through. "That was step one."

Ra gasped, feeling Kyuubi gone from him was a good thing, but the pain of the extraction was immense. He was on his knees after that. Ra spoke another enchantment and soon a bright light flowed within him and burst from his every fiber of being and he felt no more pain, only happiness and warmth. "That... was my power?"

Ra nodded, helping Naruto up. Ra smiled as he looked around. "I'm going to miss my domain. I had to destroy everything I had placed here so I could leave it for any new entities. Now, for my new home..." He spoke a final word of enchantment and he was suddenly light, and phased within Naruto, and Naruto looked stunned by this.

Naruto looked himself over, gripping his hand over and over and moving about a little. He was in total control of himself still. Ra's voice rung inside his head. "The transfer is complete. I am now one with you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at that. "What powers did I receive? You said I had heroic powers, but never what they were."

Ra was reluctant to answer. "The powers I have given you are not what you may consider truly heroic, but they are heroic in moral obligation. What are three things that a Hero needs?"

Naruto pouted, not really liking the fact Ra may have given him nothing at all. "A way to fight Evil and a way to save the lives of the innocent, that's two... I don't know the third one."

Ra chuckled. "Two are right. The third one you don't know is a way to protect yourself. If you cannot protect yourself from being killed, then how can you fight evil properly, or save lives in true form? SO, a way to fight, and protect against, Evil, and a way to save lives. I gave you one power for each qualifying factor. I will explain later, first we need to reach where evil is most abundant... The American city, of New York City. Home to Heroes and Villains alike, as well as Home to one of the other Egyptian gods seeking justice. Now, wake up."

Naruto seen his world fade and he opened his eyes to the desert he was slain in. he groaned as he got up, and seen that the sun was setting. He smiled as he watched it but got up on his feet. He felt his back, and there was a scar, but it was healed completely.

Naruto looked around a bit before sighing. "Time to go. No time to waste at all... But what languages do those... 'Americans' you aid? What language do they speak? How do I get there...?"

Ra smiled inside his new home, having set up shop with furnishings. "English. You speak Japanese, or a variant I suppose... I will give you the knowledge of languages around the world, as well as fighting styles, and lastly... You need money, if you wish to survive in the materialist world of the American city you are going to. I will take you to a special place, one full of treasure to buy things with. Trust me, you will require it."

Naruto nodded and he groaned as Ra transferred all the promised knowledge to Naruto. Naruto smiled and set off to find this temple Ra spoke of. "I just hope I don't die in this desert again... I hate the desert heat..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

There we go, the first chapter done!

Now, seeing as this is an introduction chapter, I needed to bring Naruto in, and give him his abilities in this story, as well as a way to be a hero. HOWEVER! This does not mean I didn't put one or two little things from Marvel inside it. Such as the Cult of the Jackal, and Earth-616.

Before I go to bed here... One thing I must mention, Naruto will not have a civilian identity, so do not expect him to run around going through everyday life as Naruto the man with no birth certificate or anything in the marvel world. He will be completely Hero.

That does it for this chapter, thank you all for coming, Read, Enjoy, and Review, and as always I will see YOU ALL... In the next chapter... Bye-byeeeee!


	2. New Knight, Adom, How he gets started

Welcome back everyone, Godo here with the next chapter of New Knight. Before I do, I got a small rant, to clear up any future questions, and answering the current ones

Alright, so, just before I started this chapter, I get a review, anon so I can't reply, that is highly detailed in this person's view of why my story isn't cut out for him.

I can understand if, after the chapter I post after I do THIS one comes out, someone want's to tell me the story isn't their cup of tea. But totally blasting my story from their reading list due to the FIRST chapter, it's kind of annoying honestly.

If the Anon. Reviewer happens to come back to read this, Kid Coheed, allow me to explain something to you real quick, and this is not a flame against you or anything, just an explanation.

The reason that Naruto does not get a personal life is because, quite honestly, he can't have one. Think about it. If Naruto walks around, gets a drivers license and bank account, several world governments, including S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D, not to mention the alphabet soup of the U.S. secret services will be on him in the blink of an eye. He has no birth certificate, no record of living anywhere, and several other problems of actually being Naruto Uzumaki in this world. Sure, he can show his face, and in NYC no one would care, but beyond being seen, he can't do anything without being caught and interrogated for no reason just because of the situation at hand.

That is NOT to say he will not be Naruto Uzumaki, far from it, however it will only be to people he will gain as friends, such as the NYC heroes. As for actually being a hero? You don't even know the powers of which he was given by Ra, and already telling me how he will not be a unique hero. Not only that, but if you have not read my KitsuneX story, you will see that THAT story I have had a few people tell me off due to the fact I let Naruto KEEP his Chakra. "Oh, Naruto has Chakra? Chakra shouldn't exist outside Naruto's world." SO, I am abiding by this advice in THIS story.

Lastly, I have indeed read the Naruto Manga, and quite literally do not want to continue further than a certain point I got to. It's my choice not to go with the Manga, ok? Naruto's father and mother were heroes and he wanted to be like them, big whoop, if he followed several people on being a hero, gets denied, he should give up? What about who he is at heart? Ra didn't dismiss anything, he did indeed give Naruto a choice, and Naruto chose this path, and that is why the first chapter had started the way it did.

Also, to the questions regarding the language barrier. Not all people in any 1 part of the world, only speak 1 language. There is a chance some Egyptians know Japanese. Just saying.

The rant is over, sorry for wasting your time. Without further ado, let us now start the story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

To say Naruto's journey in the desert was boring, uneventful, and not very productive, is quite the wrong statement. If going through several tombs is boring, someone needs a lesson in fun. If dodging traps and death pits is uneventful, someone needs to have a cat scan, and if gaining an exceptional fortune in treasure is at all unproductive, then the one saying so needs to have their ears cleaned out and eyes replaced, not to mention a brain transplant.

Ra really knew the desert, Naruto found out, even if Naruto didn't think he would reach the next destination, Ra's careful instructions brought him to it no matter how lost Naruto felt. Having a GOOD tenant was pretty surprising for Naruto, but it actually is quite an improvement he welcomed immensely.

Naruto managed to amass quite the fortune. He even grabbed a few camels to carry all the money he gained from trading the treasures he had found. In total, he had around, in Egyptian pounds, seventy million pounds. He didn't quite know why he needed Egyptian pounds when he was going to America, but he didn't question Ra's intelligence.

In fact, a week ago he decided to go to the black market and have expertly forged documents, which he used to make a bank account and had all his funds wired into the system. Naruto explained he would only need use of this bank account once, and that would be to generate his funds into U.S. Dollars.

He quickly had the currency shifted, and in three days and being told it was finished being changed to American currency, he withdrew every cent. It all came down to a whooping ten million American dollars. Naruto took it all in big suitcases and was currently in a private plane, single use, to New York City.

Naruto looked out the window, looking amazed. "_Planes huh? Traveling at high speed through the sky to any part of the world, that's amazing. All we had were trains, but that was only for a few VERY rich civilian lands._"

Ra chuckled in his mind. "**Yes, well, different worlds, different objects, I suppose. Anyway, with ten million you should be able to gather quite the supply of materials to start you're heroic career here. I would suggest a temporary living space until you find a better, hidden, and permanent place of operations.**"

Naruto nodded then sighed. "_I don't get it though. Sure, I've saved the elemental nations a few times, helped everywhere I seen fit, but after all that, I get forced as a weapon or scapegoat for anything and turned into nothing but everyone's punching bag. After all that, how did you even know I still wanted to help others?_"

Ra smiled as he spoke softly. "**Because, even though no one should want to help others, whom only hurt them, you have always had a forgiving heart. You took everything, from birth to now, every punch, every devious attack, every single thing that came your way because no one liked you, and you still managed to protect your heart, and want nothing more than being a good person to others, helping any way you can. A trait, of a true hero.**"

Naruto smiled at that. He drank his soda. "_This stuff is pretty nice. So, I land, and I do what. Just walk out and through the airport?_"

Ra hummed at that. "**You were registered as a private entrepreneur, usually richer ones will be flagged, but only wondering why the sudden entry to the country. Just say you are looking to make a new business somewhere in the city because you were interested in the American way.**"

Naruto nodded, and soon enough he seen an island in the distance, and it had a giant statue of a green lady holding a torch high in the air, a crown on her head, and holding a tablet against her chest. He looked amazed as he seen the rest come into view past the clouds, the huge buildings packed in tightly against each other and all sorts of lights and movement.

Ra chuckled at Naruto's amazement. "**Welcome, to New York City, USA. The City that Never Sleeps, The Big Apple. And a few other words and titles. This is where crime and evil are always causing unrest. Thankfully it has quite the defense, with multiple other heroes in the city, but it can always use more, with all the forces against it.**"

Naruto nodded. They started making their descent and Naruto grabbed all his things, mostly his money. He exited the plane and, easily enough, the plan worked, since he was let through with just being a private and wealthy entrepreneur.

Naruto was quick about getting a cab, and driving off to an Apartment complex. He pocked a decent one from the directory in the back seat and went inside. It took only a moment to set a room that had everything, paying up front from his wallet so his baggage was not found out. As he looked out the window in the city he took a deep breath. "This is my new home?"

He looked around. Many people walking around just going through their lives peacefully. He smiled seeing this. A few moments of this he went to finally take a shower. Hey, he didn't exactly get prime cleaning abilities back in a huge desert.

As night rolled out and he ordered a Pizza, Ra's suggestion, he noticed that the city was still sounding out. Car's honking still, people shouting, everything was going nuts. He got the Pizza in and paid the man the money, more than asked which Ra said was a good gesture and everything.

As Naruto was eating, he heard something outside, gunfire. It was loud and sudden and he ran to the window and seen a man holding a metal object, and the person he pointed it at was on the ground bleeding.

Naruto looked in horror as the man on the ground lay gasping for breath. Out of complete and utter nowhere, in the sky, a man in whit jumped from a rooftop, his hood shadowing his face, and a cape flapping behind him.

The man dropped to the ground and used the street light to grab onto, twisting and stopping the speedy fall to the ground, and let go at just the right time to slam a heel into the one man's jaw, the one who held the object, and the man fell hard.

The White mystery man got into a fighting stance and the bad man got up. He yelled out as he tried to fight back, but the man in white blocked the strike coming and slammed an even harder fist into the bad man's jaw and sent him flying back.

The man in white rushed to the guy on the ground, who was still breathing, and pulled something from his belt, putting it where the blood was coming from a wound the man had, and after pulling it back he got another object, which looked to seal the wound.

Naruto rushed out the complex and seen the man pull the wounded man up and against the wall. Naruto rushed up. "Is he gonna be ok?"

The man in White, who put the man down, suddenly twisted and threw a fierce punch at Naruto, but Naruto saw this coming and jumped back. "Hey! I'm not a bad guy! I seen what happened from the window of that apartment building." Naruto pointed and the man in White stayed focused ready to attack for a moment.

The man in White let down his stance and nodded. He spoke in a rugged voice, but full of wisdom "I called the Police and the paramedics. They will be here shortly to take the man I took down to jail, and this man I helped out to a hospital. Explain that to them when they arrive. I got work to do."

The man in White turned to leave, but Naruto came up a bit. "Wait, I'm new in town. Please, tell me who you are. Are you one of the Heroes I hear so much about here?"

The man in white stopped and looked back at Naruto. "I am one of them, yes. There are many, though, so I doubt I would be very popular, or well known. But, if you must know. I am the right hand of Khonsu, the Egyptian god of the Moon, and I am called, Moon Knight! Remember me well, as what I truly am, and that will be reward enough for me."

Naruto looked shocked hearing that, but before he could ask anything else, Moon Knight vanished, leapt off and used some sort of wire to fly up and out of sight. Naruto seen the Police and paramedics come up and he explained everything he saw. After the man who had the gun, he found out the object was a gun, was sent to jail, and the man who got shot, as he heard it phrased, was sent to the hospital, he returned to his room, and laid on his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling and hummed. "Moon Knight... Right hand of Khonsu, Egyptian god of the Moon. Ra?"

Ra hummed and nodded. "**Interesting. To find him so soon after we arrive, it must be fate. I didn't expect him to suddenly appear before us. Maybe this will work to our advantage. We can find him again, and when we do, we can be allies. Khonsu can only help him fight crime and have power at night, if he is giving any at all, and I have given you abilities that make you formidable during the day. As a set, you and Moon Knight, both of you will become a heroic pair that can help the world.**"

Naruto agreed to that, smiling as he hoped the best for the future. A month later, and searching constantly, he found an abandoned underground nuclear bunker of sorts, seemingly decommissioned. He also seen it was HUGE!

With abandoned supplies, solar generators and metal crates, he smiled as he looked at it all in glory. "This is it. It's got everything I need, and it's very big and able to fit everything you told me I might need."

Ra hummed as he looked through Naruto's eyes. He looked a little doubtful. "**It's a bit of a fixer upper, that's for sure. It's dirty and messy and probably full of wild animals and dangerous items.**"

Naruto scoffed at that, smiling more. "Hey, it's either this or become a beacon for the government. Besides, I could clean this up in no time. We didn't come here to be Heroes in an instant for glory did we? We came here to help people, and we will. Just need a little bit of extra time to make sure we can do so."

It took another month, but Naruto managed to do everything. Cleaned the place spotless, organized every single bit of good supplies and threw the bad away, even made the dead and live animals go away and free up some space. Heck, as every day went by, and cleaning the batteries, he charged them with his first power by Ra.

He found out he had the ability to store the power of the sun and use it in any way he saw fit. He created a weapon or two out of pure sunlight, in solid form, and he managed to recharge the solar batteries to full capacity, without a single ounce of energy being leaked out through a plugged in appliance.

He stashed his money, very securely hidden, deep within the secret walls of the bunker, and made everything available when he needed it for something. Naruto as quite proud of his accomplishment. He had set up ground base, and it was functional. The only problem? Was he had no way of helping anyone without some sort of system to help him figure out when evil struck.

It took a full two month more to get everything, computers, security system, figuring out exactly what to use to make a suit. Heck, he even had to figure out what to use. Ra's explanations of everything Naruto needed before finally rushing out to help people, it made Naruto's head spin.

However, he managed everything. He got everything he needed, designed a suit he thought would be familiar from what he was used to in his own world, whilst making new things that would help him out further.

When he was finally done, he had a display case for his suit and weapon and gadgets he assembled and created from various materials he bought. He smiled proudly. In the display case stood his suit, made of a mix between Adamantium, what little he could afford, which made a third of the suit's armor, and gold titanium alloy, what Ra said would help any problems with the cold. It was flexible thanks to the Suit's scaled plate design.

It had Solar Powered Jet Propelling boots, which had a secondary ignition that could be used as a welder and cutter. The arms had something special, a pair of Gauntlets, on the top of each of the wrists were a pocket to fire one of his gadgets, as well as the fingers having the ability to stick to any surface for a short time, meaning he could scale buildings if he wanted, and quietly. On the bottom of each of the gauntlets were snake shaped hooks, which he tested and it works every time.

Naruto's suit was kind of a copy for Moon Knight in a way. It was a Golden Yellow, sun colored, suit with a utility belt of it's own, but it had 'red dawn' colored tribal symbols of Ra covering it. The head part was shaped in an Anbu styled Falcon mask that had a hood that looked sort of like a head-dress for the mask. Although, instead of a cape, it had a retractable disk that he hasn't tested out just yet, but it was designed so if he was falling from a high altitude, he could glide using this retractable disk, like one did with parachute suits. The disk itself looked like the sun when fully extended

On the chest he had etched a very nice symbol. It was a Falcon behind a sun, who's rays of light was hitting the sun. It symbolized him receiving help from the gods. That gave Ra an idea. "**Your Hero Alias... It will be Adom! 'Receives help from the gods.' How is that? Simple, short, to the point.**"

Naruto hummed in thought, then smiled. "I think that it works well. And with this suit, and my gadgets, I will be a force to be reckoned with."

His gadgets were laid around the suit. Several sets of everything disposable. He had a few canisters of tear gas, just in case of crowd control, some round disks in a perfect circle, all of which had the top and bottom of the plates able to press in, which extended spikes that made them dangerous. Not deadly unless used in a VERY lethal way, but otherwise not lethal, and a lot of small orbs, of which he created himself. He infused his own powers of storing the power of the sun into the small orbs, and each shown with light. He tested a few, and they had the desired effect: When smashed they generated a VERY bright, and lasting, flash of light that would be very helpful in tough situations.

All in all, he found his new heroic identity and his tools to help other very fitting and very effective. He also picked a set of weapons that would help him in need. He learned the hard way back in his world, weapons were dangerous when used correctly, and the wisdom of the greatest weapon skills he knew he picked a fitting style to use. Eskrima style stick wielding.

In front of Naruto's suit were two sticks, made of Adamantium as well, and they were actually custom made. The sticks themselves were solar powered as well, meaning they could recharge whilst he was out and about like with his boots. The sticks were capable of firing solar light as a projectile against enemies,and with a switch at the bottom, they could wither blind with a powerful flash of light, or stun with a higher concentrated laser-like blast.

Naruto smiled as he gone to bed. It was late at night, and he wanted to be up early and ready to kick some bad guy butt on his first day. He smiled as he went to sleep. "I think I will enjoy this life. Who knows, maybe I will gain some true friends among these other heroes. It's possible..."

The next day, Naruto awoke at the crack of dawn. He strode up to the computer and turned it on, letting it run up. As it did, he grabbed his suit and put it on, fixing his Gauntlets as the computer booted up fully.

He checked the police reports, recent ones, and seen everything was alright for now. Naruto had installed a device in the ear of his mask and hood that would pick up the nearest police communication and give him a real time announcement of any criminal activity.

He set out of the lair and instantly zipped his way from the alleyway near the bunker and up to the top of the apartment building. He looked around and took a deep breath. "Alright... First day, let's make a good impression."

Half the day went by as he flung across rooftops, and even tested his Sun Disk, which worked and he glided VERY well. After making it deeper into the city and sitting on top of a flag pole near the Chrysler building, he heard his ear piece give off the latest police announcement.

He put his hand to his ear to hear clearly. "This is Officer Jeremy, we got a situation at the second national bank! Seven armed robbers are holding around twenty people hostage inside the lobby, we need immediate assistance."

Naruto blinked. If that wasn't a cue for action, then nothing was. He used his boots to blast up into the sky and use his glider to start his rush to said bank, which Ra's infallible knowledge of the area was a huge asset. Naruto wondered how Ra knew all this, but he didn't question the one helping him.

Sure enough, in three minutes, he was on the roof of the bank. Naruto seen no one had him in their sights, so he used his boots to cut open the roof access hatch and jumped in. After a few navigational runs through the hallways and stairs, he made it to the lobby area.

He took a quick peek through the top glass window above the door for the stairs. He counted... Seven armed men with what looked like black masks on, with holes for the eyes and mouth. All had rifles. He looked around some more, seen only eleven hostages, but they were crowded in a group that was almost behind a corner blocking his full view of the place. He didn't know if any Hostages were somewhere else, but he did know that all seven armed robbers were in the room in front of him.

Truthfully he didn't have to see where the rest of the hostages were, if he took down the robbers it would be clear for the police to come in and do the searching. He didn't wait a second, grabbing a multitude of his flash pellets, and instantly slammed a few on the ground as he opened the door, which gave his figure no more than a VERY light silhouette.

Before the armed robbers could turn and fire blindly, he threw the rest of the pellets he grabbed all around them, which would give a shadow show to anyone watching, but he would see clearly as he went in for the fight.

Instantly the robbers were blinded and bumping into each other, and that made it easy as Naruto clothes-lined two right away with a horrifying force that made them fly back as well. Without missing a beat he used the momentum of his rounding clothesline to flip into a cartwheel, which he done purposefully to clock the next guy in the stomach and then slammed his other leg down, hell striking the guy in the back of the head and onto the floor.

Before the other four could get a bead on his shadow in the light permeated room, he snapped his Eskrima sticks out from his leg's holsters for them and he sent a stunning beam into one of the robbers he saw and rushed in to jam the other one into another robbers stomach.

As he made the robber bend over from the blow to his stomach, he pulled back and slammed his free stick against the guy's head and knocked him out before throwing the other one into the stunned robber, right in the balls, which made him fall over to the floor. The stick was light and also he got skilled at throwing it against objects and making it fly back to him so he didn't lose them. So as the stick bounced off the guy's balls, it bounced on the ground once and Naruto caught it instantly.

He ran up and kicked the downed guy in the stomach to knock him out, and seen the other guy was trying to get out of the cloud of light and smoke. It didn't work, as Naruto rushed with amazing speed at him and jumped hard, slamming both sticks into the robber's chest. The force of which sent the robber flying out of the building and hitting the ground outside, knocked out from the brutal treatment.

Naruto seen the light starting to fade, so he just ran for it back to the stairwell. He got up two floors before jumping out a fire escape. Truthfully, he didn't want to be found out about yet. He was trying to keep a low profile, so having the police find him taking care of the robbers might not be a very good idea.

He activated his jet boots and sun parachute on his back and flew away at top speed away from the bank. As he flew through the sky across building tops and through alleys, he sensed he was being followed. "_But how? No one saw me but as a shadow in the light mist. Who the hell could have spotted me and followed me, especially when I am in the air and flying at high speeds?_"

HE dived and slipped through an alley way before raising up around the building he passed by and onto the roof. He seen it had a roof access and landed there, running inside quickly but also silently. Naruto waited, ducked behind the door, waiting to see if he was followed this far or not.

As he waited he heard a zipping sound and snap before feet landed on the gravel and loose stone roof top. Naruto cursed in his head and waited. In a moment he heard a swish and zip again, and he waited for three minutes. Feeling safe, he slowly opened the door to the rooftop and walked out. He looked around a bit before finally walking out in full view... Bad idea.

As he was about to fly off he heard a voice. "So, either we got a new hero in the city, or you decided to change your theme. What happened to the whole moon concept."

Naruto sighed heavily. He was caught. He looked back up as the man who caught him jumped in front of him, a blue and red costumed man with a design of webbing all around, and a spider symbol on his chest. Ra mentioned this one. "Spiderman. Pleasure to meet you. I'm NOT Moon Knight, however I am like him in a way."

Spiderman hummed at that. "And how so? What, you've got a hallucination hanging around you too?"

Naruto wanted to chuckle at that, but he kept serious. "In a sense. Not a hallucination, more of an enlightened new way of thought that was given to me. Listen... I am a new Hero, but even though I am willing to save lives, and do what I can to defeat evil, I would rather keep a low profile."

Spiderman just crossed his arms and stared at Naruto. Naruto waited before continuing. "So, form one Hero to another, can I count on you to keep the fact I am here a secret? Least until I am finally public knowledge."

Spiderman tilted his head, and Naruto had a rough time reading him due to the mask, but in due time he got his answer. Spiderman shrugged and put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Fine. Your secret is safe with me. Just make sure you find a way to publicly show yourself without everyone tearing your head off."

Naruto wasn't a fool, he knew to gather information, and Ra told him the best way was to read the newspaper, and he knew that the Daily Bugle was hell bent on making Spiderman into a menace who was nothing but a scab on the side of the road like he should become.

Naruto nodded. He walked to the edge of the roof, but turned to see Spiderman walking to him again. "One thing I wanna know before you jump off and go to the next rescue. I understand you being a Hero, and every Hero with a mask, also has an alias. Mine is Spiderman, which you already know. I want to know who you are."

Naruto turned on his sun disk on his back and looked to Spiderman more. "Adom. 'He who receives help form the gods.' That is what you can call me." With that he turned and blasted off into the sky. Naruto looked to the watch on his wrist he bought, and seen it was the afternoon. If nothing else happened today, he could go through one more round of saving people before getting some shut eye.

He did manage to stop a few minor thefts. Every time he seen a small group or just one person with a gun robbing a place of person he threw down some flash pellets and beat them into unconsciousness, and let the people who really owned the possessions or money get it back, and called the police.

As the sun was setting he returned to base and went in, locking the doors as he did. He took his suit off and put it in the case, stretching his aching muscles. "Who knew being a full time hero in this world during the day was so tough compared to being a Ninja in my world."

Ra was impressed though. Naruto didn't waver a single inch due to his tired body. He voiced that impression. "**You did amazingly. Even though you had a few aches and pains during the final stretch today, you still kept strong and able. Sleep well, you earned every single second of your rest. Sleep in if you wish, not much happens USUALLY when the sun rises. You can catch some more rest for this amazing first day.**"

Naruto smiled as he turned his computer off. "Thanks. So, who else may I run into during my time here? I may need the names of everyone before I try and attempt the usual, may find myself not as stealthy when I am flashing pellets everywhere." Which he knew he had to make more soon.

Ra hummed out a bit before giving a list. Naruto was QUITE impressed with the vast numbers and names that were given. He was told some were ordinary people, living ordinary lives and just pick a costume up and run out to be a hero when the call of duty is put out, others who are Heroes twenty-four seven, and others who, although are not heroes for vast amounts of time, are not normal by any means, which is a category Spiderman is in he was told.

Naruto awoke the next morning, near ten he figured, as he started up his computer. He instantly began working on files that Ra wanted him to create for each hero and what Ra knew and didn't know, and how they all fit in. After that he seen the time was twelve and a quarter. "Time to move."

He put his suit back on and rushed out, into the time of day. As he flew through the skies, he seen another Hero, one he did not expect to be out at this time of day. He set down and looked up at a building ten floors higher than his own, and seen the one Hero he really knew he had to speak with. Moon Knight.

Moon Knight dropped down onto the same roof as Naruto and walked up to him. "You're not exactly keeping a low profile. Flying around isn't going to be as invisible as you may think."

Naruto turned to the city, trying to play his cards right so he didn't come off as someone looking to partner up. Maybe if he just stays himself, he could win a friend. "Maybe not, but it sure beats running around. Least for the while. Unlike you, I don't got a jet."

Moon Knight crossed his arms. "But from what you DO have, I would say you aren't exactly a hobo. Meaning you got some money. So why not use it to get around without being seen? Like a motorcycle?"

Naruto looked to Moon Knight and shrugged a bit. "Hey, not everyone knows how to drive. I still can't fathom how most modern technology works." Oops. Now he did it. Moon Knight would figure out the meaning behind that sentence in a single second.

He did and Moon knight walked up to Naruto. "You're telling me you're not smart enough to understand modern technology, yet you have boosts that can propel you in the sky like Iron man? Let's not forget you're stunts around the city, there's nothing capable of lighting an area up in smoke and light like you have made. How do you even know all this if you don't even know how a motor works."

Naruto scoffed and turned away, walking to the edge of the building. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell, I doubt you have an Egyptian god telling you how to fight crime."

Naruto seen it, Moon Knight's eyes widened and he stiffened, as if stunned. Naruto had turned just as he finished the sentence, and seen the affect of it. He hummed. "You do, don't you. I see. Interesting. See, my Egyptian god is kind of in my head, living as a being inside me. He gives me knowledge, wisdom, help. The only reason I have these boots to propel myself into the air is because he seen Iron man and knew how to duplicate some boots like them. But there's something else. I am not from this world. My God? He teleported me from my other dimension and brought me here. In my old dimension, we don't have cities that can be seen for miles, we don't have cares, planes, motorcycles. We barely have trains."

Naruto stepped up to moon Knight. "My God, Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, brought me here, saving me from dying in my world, from dying in this world, to help save innocent lives, to be a hero, a selfless bringer of justice. That's why I am here, with what I have, and not know modern technology. If you want to tell me I should go to the loony bin, then go ahead, but I will never stop trying to save lives."

Moon Knight let it all sink in before he sighed, nodding. "I believe you... Egyptian gods can be a pain sometimes, but thy are very helpful. My own, Khonsu, helps me fight back against tyranny and evil, but doesn't quite give me knowledge on how to do so. He's just a motivator. But I understand. So, Adom, I will let you be the day Hero, and I will handle the night's. As fellow justice bringers, and the right hands of gods, we can help this city more than separately able. Let us work together. What do you say?"

Naruto seen Moon Knight hold a hand up and Naruto clasped it in his own. "For the good of the world, and for our growing bond. Go and rest, I will handle the rest out here today." Moon Knight nodded before walking off and flying out of the vicinity with his grappling hook.

Naruto smiled. "Well, seems we made one friend. Let's see if our work can speak for itself to make more." Naruto ran and jumped off the building himself, but fly into the sky to race towards the nearest incident. Seemed he would have his work cut out for him with a fire. A few streets away.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

There we go, done with Chapter 2. Hope the rant at the beginning didn't scare you all off, but it had to be said.

Anyway, enough small talk, I need some sleep and have things to do. Have a great day everyone. Read, Enjoy, Review. See you all next chapter.


End file.
